Sealed Demon, Demon child
by PowerCorrupts
Summary: Naruto’s demon was sealed like Gaara’s Shukaku was. He can hear it, and can talk to it. But most of all, he can use its power, and Kyuubi protects him. Not to mention, the third kept no secrets about his parentage.
1. Dark Musings

A/N- Well, here's my story. Let's get a few things straight. There will be no romance. Don't like? Then there's this thing called a back button. Feel free to use it. If this doesn't bother you, then please read my story, and cookies for you!

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto; let's get that out of the way.

Summary- Naruto's demon was sealed like Gaara's Shukaku was. He can hear it, and can talk to it. But most of all, he can use its power, and Kyuubi protects him. Not to mention, the third kept no secrets about his parentage. So the general public does not hate him, but fears him. How will this change our favorite knuckle-headed ninja?

Sealed Demon, Demon child

Chapter one- Dark Musings

Alone. A word I've grown accustomed to. But, being the container of the Kyuubi has to ruin my life in someway, doesn't it? My name is Naruto. I'm a jinchuriki, and a soon to be-ninja of the leaf.

A fact I'm not very proud of. People say, that the Leaf is one of the greatest Ninja nations. It concentrates on teamwork, and fairness. I scoff at that. It's a lie. Hypocrites. The leaf is just as Biased as the rest of the world. Hating what they don't understand.

I'm one of those things. A creation made by there beloved Yondaime. I despise the man. He's the one responsible for ruining my life. The one in charge of putting those evil whispers-courtesy of the Kyuubi- in my head. But, then, I guess I owe the man some thanks.

He's the one that gave me an excellent power. Whenever someone attacks me, red charka rushes out of my body, and comes to my aid. Killing my opponents, letting their blood run freely over the ground, and spraying me in its warm, iron-like scent. It's at that moment that I feel most alive. I love it. Is that the reason people fear me so much? The cruel, twisted smirk that adorns my features when they beg for mercy?

Even if it is, I could care less. Let them hate me. It's nothing new. When you spend twelve years of your life with it, you grow to ignore it.

That's what I have done. I like the hate. Mainly because; I either get looks of hate, or those of sympathy, and worry. I hate the latter two. I get them from the Hokage. That asshole. He has no right to look at me like that! Or look at me at all for that matter. He's one of the people that helped to seal my fate. Those who had helped to seal my fate; there on a special list, oh, yes, a very special list. And I'm bent on killing them one day. And, there is no doubts in my mind that I won't. Soon, I'll be one step closer to my goal.

Tomorrow is the Genin exams, and when I pass, I'll finally gain the position to move about freely, and be able to kill more devise people. People with power. They will feel the greatest to kill. I can feel my excitement getting to the Kyuubi, now he's getting excited. And when he gets excited, the charka leaks out, and scares the shit out of people.

Hah! They deserve it. I feel my need for sleep closing in. When was the last time I slept? Hard to recall. I don't sleep much. It's not that I can't. I just don't need to. I have enough energy by myself, and when you add the kyuubi, who just lies around all day in his prison, and gives me his energy.

So, I climb into my wonderful little bed. Well, not really a bed, but my couch with a blanket, and pillow thrown on it. But, I slowly drift to sleep, hearing the kyuubi screaming for me to stay up, because it's boring when I sleep. I smirk, and send him a reply before I finally drift off.

'Too bad for you, you over-sized stuffed animal.' He calls me an impudent brat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bringggggggggggggggggggg," And there goes the bell, I think darkly. Lazily, I reach my hand over, and smash my alarm clock.

"Oops," I mutter. Not really meaning it. It serves the accursed thing right.

I slowly rise from the couch, and stalk over to the bathroom, where I quickly take a cold shower. Damn Landlord shutting off the hot water on me again. I thought I taught him a lesson when I almost killed his wife? Either way, her look of terror made me ecstatic.

I quickly dried myself off, and then slipped into my clothing, which I pulled out of the hamper. Hey, they didn't smell, or look too bad. Because who has the time to do there laundry every single day? Especially when you have to use the Laundromat, and they don't let you in without threatening them.

My clothing was a pair of baggy black pants, with orange stitching. They weren't to baggy though, or else they would hinder my movements. An orange shirt, with a bleeding knife on it, and a black jacket that was of heavier quality, that also had orange stitching. Last, but not least, my black bandana. How I love the thing.

They where very useful, you could use them for pretty much anything. Making coffee, draining pasta, using as a makeshift bandage, or simply keeping my hair back when I'm feeling to lazy to cut it.

Quickly, I slip into the kitchen. I look at the cabinets. Ramen. Ramen, and Pop-tarts. Pop-tarts and Ramen are my two favorite foods. I scarf down the package of pop-tarts, and leave my cramped apartment.

I make it to the classroom on time. I ignore the glares sent my way, and the cautious looks from those who have been on the receiving ends of my wrath. I can't help but let out a dark chuckle, causing a few of the kids in my year to take a step back.

I sit down at my usual seat in the back of the class, nearest the window. Everyone knows to stay clear of this seat. I put a kid in the hospital once for sitting in it two years ago. He quite Ninja school that year, and I haven't seen him since. The parents of the brat had demanded my execution. And even sent an assassin after me. His blood was good. They moved from konoha the next week.

The hokage looked the other way. I think he feels guilty. Plus, the fact that I look like an adorable little kid, with an undeniably cute puppy pout that would make you want to hug me. That is if you didn't know that I was a bloodthirsty monster.

Iruka-sensei stepped into the room, followed closely by Mizuki-sensei. He started one of his cruel and unusual lectures.

"Today is the day many of you have waited for your whole lives. The genin exams. I have faith in you, which you will try your best to past…" and it goes on. I zoned out, and took to looking out my window, finding the birds somewhat interesting.

"Uzumaki!" I heard the teacher yell, and the swooshing noise of an eraser, before it was deflected by red charka, and burnt to a crisp.

"What?" I demanded crossly. I felt his fear spike, and I secretly smirk.

"Pay attention, this is crucial information." He managed to get out, stuttering uncontrollably.

"Whatever," I mumble. Infuriating the teacher, but his anger is soon returned to fear when I glare at him.

He continues. "You will have three parts of the test. Written. Hand-to-hand combat, that will include weapon throwing, and a test on all three basic jutsus. Come up when we call your name, and enter the testing area. The rest of you can wait out here. First up, Kira Aoutsu."

The boy enters the room with the teachers, and as if that's a signal, the whole class gets up and starts talking at the same exact moment. Weird.

"Sasuke!" I hear one of his annoying fan girls yell. Great. I'm just glad that's not me.

"You're going to get a great score on your test! We know it!" another said. At this point I'm almost in hysterics. His glare isn't working. Poor sap. The Uchihas where good at most things, including there glares, but he must not of inherited the gene.

I ignore the rest of the activity, and let my charka, well, the stuffed animals charka, come out, and swirl around me, giving me an animalistic look, and quiets some people down, and makes them go farther away from me. Perfect.

It didn't take long for my turn to come around. I carefully slipped into the testing room, and awaited the petrified examiners to step in. I can hear there teeth chattering from just being in the same room as me!

"Uzumaki-san, p-please take a seat and begin the written part of the e-exam." The young looking chunin stammered.

"Is that an order?" I asked menacingly, if any one knew me though, they'd know that I was just messing with the poor, pathetic teen. It was part of my atrocious sense of humor.

"N-No! Ididn'tmeanitlikethatijustwasn't thinking! Don't kill me!" the young man hurriedly said, wasting no time in bowing.

I chuckled, my dark laugh. "Your paranoid." I stated, before taking a seat, and completing the test, all the while casting glances at the scared, and fumbling chunin.

I passed the test, but barely. Writing has never been my thing. That's why I want to become ninja. I get to kill. No worrying about when the flippin' hokage's toenails where last clipped. I can see that look on your face. It's called sarcasm.

Next, I was to face a chunin in hand-to-hand combat. It was delightful. Not. The shaking bastard couldn't even stop his teeth from chattering, let alone give me a decent match. He lost.

The Kunai throwing was less than pleasant for the proctor. I had refused there weapons, and used my charka to create them, and threw them. Nearly nailing the proctor in the head. Accidentally of course.

Next, it was the jutsu part. I didn't do anything. Kyuubi did everything, molding his charka to what needed to be done. I merely stood there, looked evil, and took the credit. Selfish bastard, aren't I?

"Congradultaions, Uzumaki-sama. You pass." Iruka said. He's the only teacher who can control his fear when I'm not being evil, and talk normally. I won't admit it to anyone. But, I secretly like it.

End of chapter one! I know, it's rather short, but im in a lazy mood. Yes, I know Naruto is an evil child. Tell me what you think, and I promise to make the chapters longer!

Any questions, feel free to ask.


	2. Life's a Bitch

**Well, here's another chapter! Before we begin though, I'll answer some of the reviews…**

**To Icedragon54, I'm going to change it out of first person. Writing first person was kinda hard, especially because it puts you in the mind of your character, and lord knows I'm crazy enough. Don't need to get any deeper, lol. You'll find out sooner or later about all of the things you asked. Wouldn't want to give away the story.**

**To gamerultimate and roboguy45, I have to agree, evil Naruto is always awesome.**

**To someone179, Thank you!**

**Now, moving onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, plain and simple.**

**Summary: Naruto's demon was sealed like Gaara's Shukaku was. He can hear it, and can talk to it. But most of all, he can use its power, and Kyuubi protects him. Not to mention, the third kept no secrets about his parentage. So the general public does not hate him, but fears him. How will this change our favorite knuckle-headed ninja?**

**Sealed Demon, Demon Sealed**

**Life's a Bitch**

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't scared of anything. So he thought. But, there's one thing that scares him shitless. Naruto Uzumaki. The scariest child he's ever seen, with only a glare, he can shut someone up, and reduce him or her to tears.

His father told him, that the Uzumaki boy was the son of a great hero, but he didn't believe him. What son of a great hero goes around killing for the joy of it? He was no son of a hero, he was satan's spawn in his opinion.

He'd never tell anyone this, especially not he demon himself. Who knows what would happen to him? Plus, he had a reputation to uphold. So, it was to his great displeasure, when they where sitting down in a classroom, about to get there teammates, Uzumaki decided to sit only three seats from me.

'It's my fault for sitting in the back though.' He thought, his hands folded under his chin as usual, with his seemingly blank stare. Where, in reality, his mind was racing with thoughts, such as; "Don't move," Don't make a wrong mood," "Don't piss your pants," and, "I'm so dead."

Meanwhile, Naruto was in a relatively happy mood today. He had snuck out last night, and released some anger on an unsuspecting drunk. Poor sap was six feet under at the moment, in both aspects of the meaning in the saying. He had scared his landlord into turning his hot water back on, and his favorite flavor of pop-tarts was in his cabinet.

His mood was only dampened slightly when he saw that the Uchiha was sitting close to where he liked to sit. But, the uchiha wasn't to bad, so he could live with it. That didn't stop him from scaring the guy though.

He sat down in his chair, and then looked out the window. He heard the uchiha's chair move ever so slightly, and he could tell the uchiha was getting uncomfortable. He let the Uchiha sweat it out another minute or two, before he slowly turned his head to the last Uchiha.

"Do you realize where you are sitting, punk?" Naruto asked, he hissed out.

The Uchiha looked like a deer caught in headlights for a moment before clearing his throat, no matter how scared he was, his Uchiha pride wouldn't let him be pushed around.

"Yes, I do," he said, trying to gain his confidence, "And I see no problem with it."

"My, my, the Uchiha sure is cocky." Naruto said, going into his usual mode when he did these sort of things. "You've got balls, talking to me like that. But you know what? That'll get you killed. So, I feel, that it's my privlige-no _duty_, as someone stronger than you, to show you what will happen if you do that on the field."

Without more than a moment's notice, Naruto's red charka slipped out, and immediately went after Sasuke. Sasuke was half expecting this, and jumped back, but couldn't get very far, as a wall was blocking him.

He jumped to the side, just as Naruto's charka collided with the wall, making a large hole in it, that was steaming. Naruto smirked, how he loved these moments.

"You might want to control your fear Uchiha!" Naruto screamed, his voice coming out ragged, as excitement overwhelmed his small frame. "I can hear your teeth chattering!"

Through this, the rest of the class had backed up into the corner, a few fleeing the class room. Everyone was scared, you could see it plainly from the look on there faces. They weren't enjoying this. A few avid Sasuke fans- meaning the really stupid ones, where thinking something along the lines of, 'Sasuke's the best, there's no way he's going to lose to a demon like Naruto!'

Sasuke had slipped through the hole made in the wall by Naruto, and had made it out to the training ground, where he thought he may have a chance against this boy that seemed to come from hell. And, indeed, his teeth were chattering.

Naruto stepped out of the building, to face his opponent. "Think you have a chance? You should quite now, and succumb to your inevitable fate! You can die, fighting a useless battle, or you can surrender, and calmly die. Which will it be?"

Sasuke gulped, but then shakily reached into his pouch, and pulled out a handful of Shurikan.

Naruto smirked, "Have it your way!" and let his charka rush out, and attack the Uchiha.

Sasuke jumped back, barely in time to save himself from a deadly blow. He jumped into the air, raching for his shurikan, and then threw them at Naruto.

Naruto didn't react at all to Sasuke's threat, but Kyuubi did. Kyuubi formed several shurikan with his charka, then sent them flying at Sasuke. All five where perfectly defected.

Immediately after, the charka jumped at sasuke, getting a firm hold on his leg. Sasuke let out a scream, he wasn't ready for that attack. His leg started to burn, and slowly start to bleed, while the charka just stayed there, wrapped around his leg. He winced, trying not to let out another cry when the charka snaked farther up his leg.

Naruto was watching, glee evident in his narrowed blue eyes.

Meanwhile, Kakashi Hatake had been walking around Konoha, just taking a stroll, before he would have to put up with more wanna-be ninjas. He sighed, he hated when they wanted him to teach. None of these academy students were ever ready.

He wasn't looking, but his wandering had brought him near the academy. He decided to just walk by, then walk back when he was done with his walk. He started walking again, but paused when he heard a scream.

'Might as well check it out,' he thought without interest.

When he had walked so the foliage was no longer in his way, his eyes widened. There, was Konoha's resident Demon Child. Trying to kill the last Uchiha.

'Just my day!' he thought sarcastically.

He jumped into the field, and sent a charka enforced kunai at the charka holding the uchiha. The charka reacted immediately, and backed off. Slowly Naruto turned to the new addition to the field.

"Didn't your father ever teach you not to interrupt?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth, he knew he was strong, but not yet a Match for Kakashi. With a fully activated sharingan, he was a real threat to both kyuubi and Naruto.

"Even if he did, I probably wasn't paying attention," Kakashi said, trying to keep his cool.

"You must have been one annoying brat to have around, then," Naruto said, not an ounce of expression on his face. Inside, he was contemplating what to do.

"I didn't come here to chat, Naruto. You need to stop hurting the Uchiha." Kakashi said, finnaly succeeding in being completely calm.

"Fine, Sharingan Kakashi, only because I am not yet at your level is the boy going to live. When I can defeat you though, both you and the uchiha area as good as dead." Naruto hissed, allowing his charka to be sucked back into his body.

Kakashi gave a only slightly visual sign of relief. Sasuke, on the other hand looked as he was about to cry with relief. Someone's not so emotionless as he lets on, eh?

Naruto walked back into the building, to find a wide-eyed bunch of classmates, and two sensei's looking rather scared.

Kakashi walked over to sasuke.

"Is it only your leg?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded, "I'm fine," he grunted, not wanting to accept any help.

"If you say so." Kakshi said, then got up to walk away, but before leaving, threw a roll of bandages to sasuke, "You can wrap it yourself." Then walked away.

Sasuke caught the roll of bandages, and unrolled them, and wrapped his leg, careful to wrap it delicately around the more burned parts.

He stood up, then walked back into the classroom. It hurt, but not that much, so he didn't need to limp.

**Ok! Another chapter done. Sorry, I know, it's still pretty short, but I'm not that motivated at the moment, and wanted to get this out before long, so you'll have to wait a few more days for the next bit.**


	3. Oh, Just Wonderful

Hmm, 430 views, and only 6 reviews… that's pathetic

**Hmm, 750 views, and only 9 reviews… that's pathetic people! I enabled anonymous reviews, so to you to-lazy-to-log-on reviewers, you can now review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Summary: Naruto's demon was sealed like Gaara's Shukaku was. He can hear it, and can talk to it. But most of all, he can use its power, and Kyuubi protects him. Not to mention, the third kept no secrets about his parentage.**

**Sealed Demon, Demon Child**

**Oh, Just Wonderful**

Naruto was having trouble thinking straight at the moment. Why did that stupid Hatake interfere? Why did he save that worthless Uchiha? Why? His head was spinning, so he clutched it. Kyuubi wasn't helping at the moment either. He was pounding on the cage, demanding the blood of Sasuke.

'Shut up! You damn fur ball!' Naruto screamed in his mind.

Naruto continued to curse out the kitsune, and the Kyuubi kept insulting him back. He found it oddly comforting to have a verbal fight with a giant fuzzy demon. But then, by now we all know he's psychotic.

Sasuke had sat down at the opposite side of the room, away from the crazed Jinchuriki. He looked down at his desk. 'I can't even compete with a Demon brat! How am I supposed to be able to get rid of Itachi like this?!' he thought, inwardly fuming with himself. This is where you can think Sasuke is psychotic.

-

Kakashi had left for the hokage's office after the incident, and was currently waiting for his turn to talk with the old man. The merchant that he was currently talking to left the room, and Sandaime's assistant gave him the o.k. to go in.

Kakashi walked into the room, his usual lazy face evident.

"Ah, Kakashi what can I do for you?" Sarutobi asked, inhaling some more of his pipe.

"Only 10 minutes ago, I was walking through Konoha, and heard a scream coming from the Academy. I went to go investigate, and I found one Naruto Uzumaki fighting one Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto had burned Sasuke's leg with the Demon's charka, and it had started to bleed. I was successfully able to stop the boy from attacking the Uchiha." Kakashi reported, his face became serious when he started.

"This is troubling. Naruto is starting to become too unstable. I don't know what to do. I hope putting him on a team might help, but I'm beginning to have my doubts. The safest thing I believe would be to put him on his own, but he does not yet have the abilities to do so." Sarutobi sighed, and then rubbed his temples. 'I'm getting too old for this!' he thought grimly.

"I think I may have a solution." Kakashi said, "If you'll listen that is."

Sarutobi sighed, "At this point I'm willing to listen to anything. I don't know how much longer his father's influence will keep him safe. The council has wanted him dead from day one, but them knowing he was the Yondaime's son had kept them from doing anything."

"Why not give him a mentor? Someone that could handle him, and go with him on missions so he can gain experience. Then you can replace him onto a team, and he could complete the chunin exams. Once that was done, you could then start to give him solo missions, ones that would keep him out of the village." Kakashi suggested.

Sarutobi smiled, "I do believe that could work. But, who in there right mind would be crazy enough to take Naruto as a student?"

Kakashi smiled his trademark one-eyes smiles.

Sarutobi messaged his temples.

- -

"You want me to baby-sit some sadist brat?!" Anko screamed, a tick forming on her brow.

"Yes, Anko. All you need to do is go missions with him, and make sure he doesn't kill any more villagers while he's here." Sarutobi said, sighing.

"That's the same as baby-sitting!" Anko yelled.

Kakashi cringed, "You can either take Naruto, or my whole team of brats." Kakashi said, his smile forming back on his face.

"Shut up you one-eyed broom!" Anko yelled, her brash Nature clearly evident.

"Now, now Anko, It's not nice to call people names." Kakashi said, ignoring the rude remark about his features.

"Kakashi's right Anko. Consider it a long term mission." Sarutobi said, taking a lung-full of smoke from his pipe.

"I haven't taken a D-rank baby-sitting mission for several years." Anko muttered.

"That's because no one wants you to watch their kid, you'd end up butchering the kid." Kakashi mumbled under his breath so no one could hear.

"I can assure you this is not a D-rank mission. No, this is more of an A to S-rank mission. You'll be watching over a time-bomb, that could go off at an second, and is much more of a threat." Sarutobi said, you could tell by the tone in his voice, he was deadly serious.

Anko smiled the smile of a cat that had cornered a mouse, and was about to have a mid-day meal.

Kakashi and Sarutobi actually felt sorry for the cold-blooded killer.

--

Naruto had his arms crossed over his chest, and had a rather pissed expression on his face. Everyone around him knew, that they where in some deep shit if he decided to act upon these emotions.

Naruto of course didn't care what the others around him were thinking or feeling. He was to busy listening to a giant demon ranting on the top 100 reasons they should kill The Uchiha and take his blood. Every once in a while he's through in a comment about why they shouldn't, or he'd agree on it.

He only directed his attention away from the demon when he heard Iruka clear his thought, signaling he needed to say something.

"Today you are going to find out who you will be on teams with" Naruto scoffed, "I will call out who you are on teams with, when you find out, you are to go to the classroom next door, and wait for your Jounin instructor."

Naruto zoned out, he knew he'd hear his name when it was called.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you seem to be on a team by yourself…" Iruka said, slightly puzzled, but Naruto grinned.

Iruka paled. Now he felt bad for the little murderer. "Your Jounin Instructor is Anko Mitarashi."

Naruto stood up, and walked over to the next room, and sat down by himself, ignoring the whisperings he heard about himself being alone on a team. He saw that Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were sitting together.

'Huh, re-creating Ino-Shika-Cho combination are they?' he thought, then saw that Hinata, Shino, and Kiba were together, and Sakura and Sasuke where sitting together, and Sakura was swarming him, trying to get a date.

It wasn't long before most of the teams had left, leaving Naruto, and team 7, and a few others. This was when Anko decided to drop in. literally. She had come from the vents that ran through the ceiling, landing in a crouched position.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi! Naruto Uzumaki, Let's move out!" Anko yelled, her usual grin plastered on her face.

Naruto frowned; she looked like even more of a nutcase than him. Either way, Naruto got up and followed Anko out of the small classroom.

They walked along a dirt road for awhile, in complete silence, except for the light footsteps, rocks and dust shifting under there feet. Soon the came to a small woodsy area, which they continued through, till they made it to a vast area of grass, with a huge gated forest in the middle of it.

"Welcome to the outside of the forest of death!" Anko announced, spreading her arms out.

"It's a forest. It doesn't look bad at all," Naruto commented, going up to one of the gates.

"You say that now!" Anko said, a malicious smile on her lips, "Now, I'd say let's introduce ourselves, but I don't give a shit about you, and I'm pretty sure you don't for me either."

Naruto could only nod his agreement.

"O.k, for the next week, your going to live in that forest, I'll come in to make sure you don't die every once in awhile, but other than that, your on your own. Once you finish the week alive, we'll take a few missions, once we finish a few missions, we'll come back here to train more. We'll continue that till the chunin exams! When the chunin exams begin, you'll be given a team, so you can compete! When you pass, you'll get rid of the team, and me and be able to move on. Any questions?" Anko explained.

"No." Naruto growled.

"Fine! Then get moving!" Anko announced, and moved over to the gate, and opened the padlock, and multiple other locks on it.

She opened the door, and Naruto walked in. She locked the door behind him, but he took no heed, and continued to go deeper into the forest.

--

Kakashi walked over to the forest of death, where Anko was sitting eating some Dango.

"You sent him into the forest alone?" Kakashi asked.

"Kid asked for it, only thing I could think of that would challenge him." She mumbled, eating another Dango, before throwing the empty stick at a tree.

Kakashi sighed, "Sure, came to wish you good luck, and make sure you aren't dead yet."

"So, Kakashi, did you pass your team?" Anko asked, jumping down from her seat on the large tree branch.

"Had no choice, the council wanted me to teach the Uchiha this year." He sighed, "Even though he's not ready."

"Hah! Sounds like your going to need the Luck more than me. I can just keep the little brat occupied in the forest, you've got to actually train yours." She laughed.

"Gee, thanks," Kakashi muttered, before walking off.

--

Naruto had found the forest comforting. He had to kill a giant killer bug twice the size of him, and a two-ton tiger so far. But he was enjoying himself greatly.

**Well that's all for now! The next chapters going to be very long, that's why I cut it off now, because what I'm going to end up getting into for the next part is going to be a handful. It may take me a week to get it up, because it's going to be an ass to write. But, don't worry; I'll get it up.**


	4. A Walk Down Memory Lane

Wow, over 1,000 views

Wow, over 1,000 views. I just wish some of you people would review. I know I'm a nagger for reviews. But, what's a fanfic without the auther constantly begging for reviews? Do you guys know how frugal you are with the reviews?

**And, I know, I lied, but I got inspired, so this didn't take a week, but only a night. Plus, I had to retreat to my room, my sis had a friend over, and her friend finds it amusing to torture me. Evil, evil girl… So, I needed something to do in my escape, so I decided to write.**

**Anyways, I'm so sorry, but some cute little (well, maybe not so little…) animals are going to die.**

**Disclaimer: You guessed It! I don't own Naruto.**

**Summary: Naruto's demon was sealed like Gaara's Shukaku was. He can hear it, and can talk to it. But most of all, he can use its power, and Kyuubi protects him. Not to mention, the third kept no secrets about his parentage.**

**Sealed Demon, Demon Sealed**

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

Naruto walked calmly through the forest. The place was nice and calm. There was only a light breeze, and you could barely hear anything. It was kind of eerie though. The forest seemed to have a storm cloud hovering over it. Like there were no good things that happened out here.

Naruto liked that part about it especially, nothing good ever happened anyways to him, so it made him feel like the weather was finally agreeing with him. Soon, Naruto made it to a small clearing, where a large lion-like creature was hovering over a dead deer. Naruto narrowed his eyes, and stepped fully into the clearing. The lion growled.

Naruto smirked maliciously. "Come and get it kitty," he hissed, and his charka sprang to life. It swirled around him, occasionally intensifying.

The lion leapt at Naruto.

**--Flashback—**

A young Naruto, maybe 5 years old, was sitting on the swings at a playground, gently rocking back and forth. A few boys, maybe two or three years older than him, walked up to him.

"Our parents said you're a demon." One of the boys said, he had spiky blue hair, which you could tell was dyed.

"I'm not a Demon!" Naruto yelled, his voice high-pitched, and innocent, taking away any threat that sentence might have held.

"Oh really? You've got whiskers like the Kyuubi! And you're always alone! Your parents didn't want you because they knew you where the kyuubi in a human body!" one of the other two boys said, he had black hair, and green eyes.

Naruto started to have tears in his eyes, "That's not my fault! The Yondaime sealed the demon in me! Where two different things!" Naruto wailed.

"Aww, look you made the demon cry!" The third boy said, to the black-haired boy. He had brown hair, and was rather plain looking.

"Shut-up! I'm not crying!" Naruto yelled, rubbing his eyes with his orange-sleeved shirt. Yes, Naruto as a child, had a fetish with orange.

Not a moment later, the children's parents came by and led them away from Naruto, scolding them, telling them that they weren't to go near the boy.

From that moment on, Naruto vowed not to cry, it made the other children make fun of him.

**--End Flashback –**

Naruto dodged to the side, the lion crashed to the ground, but shook it's head, then stood up, facing Naruto.

Naruto extended his arm, and some of the charka gathered into it. Slowly, it started to form around his arm into a spiral, swirling around his arm, looking like there was a mini tornado going up his arm.

**- Flashback - -**

Naruto was at an old training ground. One that hadn't been used since before the second great ninja war had started. He had access to the Yondaime's old training grounds, being his son, but he refused to.

He always came to this one when he was feeling down. He would train. He was only 6 years old, but not to long ago he had discovered he could use the charka at his will, and the kyuubi only did it to keep the boy safe, and take blood.

He frowned. His life had taken a turn for the worse lately. He shook his head, but brought the charka.

He started out doing simple things, moving the charka back and forth. Making it take simple shapes, which was actually harder than it looked. It was only a week before he could create just about anything with the charka. It helped when the kyuubi was handing over some of his control over the charka. Not willing of course.

The Yondaime had designed the seal expertly; it could be changed when Naruto wanted it to. All he had to do was alter the symbols a bit, and it shaped to his need. So one day, Naruto had went up to the seal, and re-painted some of the symbols. Soon, it was taking away Kyuubi's control of the charka, and giving it to Naruto. Naruto had learned sealing early on, teaching himself the complex patterns and symbols.

Kyuubi hadn't been to happy about it, and had given Naruto constant migranes for a month, till Naruto went back in and changed the seal, so Kyuubi couldn't give him headaches of any kind, except maybe if Kyuubi talked to much.

Soon, Naruto decided that his speed with the charka was to slow. He worked on getting it to move as fast as possible. He was able to get it to move as fast as he could, but that wasn't all that great yet. He wanted to be faster, as fast as humanly possible, but he knew that took time. He didn't want to waste time, so he decided to work on things he could use that didn't need speed.

He only had the charka, and even though, as long as he had his imagination, he could do anything, things could always happen.

He had heard a few stories about shape manipulation, to make powerful techniques. He just needed to use the charka with it, and he could make a powerful technique.

He had read once about tornados, and how destructive they were. So why not make the chakra take the shape of a tornado? He worked hard on it, he had gotten only the shape right so far, and he couldn't get the charka to move fast enough, or create a gravitational pull.

He wasn't able to figure it out, and got mad. He left the project for another day. He had been taking a walk, and saw a ninja training another ninja. They were trying to increase speed. They were using gravity seals!

He could use them, if he used the right symbols, he could use it to affect the charka! He set to work on changing the seal, and soon had it ready. Delicately, he painted the seal onto his arm, and let it dry.

The next day, he had headed out to the training grounds, and focused the charka, once he got the shape right; he used his own blue charka to make the seal start. It worked! The seal had made it so that the technique worked. He slowly got the speed of the charka to go faster, making the attack an armful of destruction. The faster the charka spinned, the more powerful it became. He had left the technique unnamed. It didn't need one; the only people who saw it would be the dead kind.

**-End of Flashback -**

Naruto forced his hand into the lion's chest, the lion was dead before It knew what was happening.

The charka immediately leaked out of him, and absorbed the blood that had spilled out of the over-sized animal. Naruto could hear the Kyuubi sighing. Naruto scoffed at the Kyuubi's antics.

**--**

Anko traveled through the forest of death, looking for Naruto. She had left him in here for only 10 hours so far, but had yet to check up on him. She jumped to the next tree branch, and saw a small clearing.

There, she spotted Naruto. He had just walked into the clearing, and was starring down a gigantic lion. Naruto wasted no time in killing the animal. She gazed in awe, that had been a very powerful, and destructive technique.

She figured that the kid was fine, and was about to head back to the forest's entrance, when she decided to have some fun first. She threw a kunai at Naruto, the kunai just barely nicked his face, letting a few drops of blood ooze out, before the cut healed.

Naruto whizzed around. Kyuubi had been to busy taking in the blood to keep alert, and protect the boy.

"It's you." He muttered to Anko, who had dropped down into the clearing, grinning like a mad women. Which she was.

"That's mean," Anko said, pouting and faking mock hurt, "I came to make sure you hadn't gotten yourself killed yet."

"Thanks for caring," Naruto said sarcastically. "I'm not going to get myself killed, I'm the scariest thing in here."

"Don't flatter yourself, I just can't have my first student die. But, I guess I'm off." She said, then flipped back onto the tree branch, and left the area to go back to the entrance.

Naruto growled.

Anko headed back for the gate, once she had reached the entrance, she unlocked the door, and let herself out, careful to lock it behind her. She finished up the last seal to complete the last loc, before she headed home, to sleep.

**--**

Naruto jumped through the forest, and realized how tired he was. He decided to find a place to sleep. He jumped up to a high branch.

"Keep watch," he said aloud to the kyuubi.

Kyuubi rumbled his sarcastically evil reply. Translated without the cursing, and many other insults, told Naruto he got a 'yes'.

Naruto drifted to sleep. His mind wandering back to when he was younger…

**-- Flashback --**

A young Naruto walked into the Hokage's office, following a chunin. He was three years old, and the Hokage wanted to talk to him.

"Naruto, why don't you take a seat." The old man said, gesturing to the couch in the corner.

"What I'm about to tell you is very serious Naruto. Ok?" Sarutobi said.

Naruto nodded his head, "What is it old man?!" he asked impatiently.

"Naruto, you know that the yondaime is your father, right?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto nodded his small head, "Yeah! I hear it all of the time! I wish people would stop telling me about it. I'm three, not stupid!" he yelled a bit harshly.

"Naruto, the night your father died, he sealed the kyuubi in you. Do you ever hear a voice in your head?" Sarutobi said.

"So that's who that is." Naruto mumbled, "I thought he was my father, he says he is. And he tells me to do things. Like hurt people."

"Naruto, that isn't your father. Your father wouldn't tell you to do evil things. If you have any respect for your village, you won't listen to it, ok?" Sarutobi said.

Naruto nodded, "I won't."

Time seemed to fast-forward. He was four now, and many things had happened to him. An anbu had attempted to kill him, and he had started to walk around Konoha, and was left on his own, nearly all of the time. This is when he first started to experience the feelings of lonliness, he was given a place of his own.

Yet again, time moved forward, this time he was five. He had already started growing bitter, that glares were getting worse. People where hating him more. He had no one, he was alone.

Now, he was six. No one noticed him. They wouldn't even glance his way. He was quickly giving in, he had long since started listening to kyuubi, not acting on the mutterings, but just listening. Assassins were after him, and the charka saved him, time and time again. He had started to use the charka.

He was then 7. He was attacked again, this time, he caved, he willfully killed them, and loved there blood. From then on, he started killing, it gave him a reason to live. He was nearly dead inside except for that.

He started listening, he started to kill. Sandaime's words repeated in his head.

'If you have any respect for your village, you won't listen to it, ok?'

He had no respect for the village, so he would listen.

Ok, that's about it for now, there will be a bit more to this flashback seen thing, but only a bit more. Well, go ahead and review.


	5. Forest of Taunting

**I know, it's been awhile. But thanks to everyone for waiting so patiently and sending me reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own… This is a pain in the ass, but it has to be done.**

Summary: **Naruto's demon was sealed like Gaara's Shukaku was. He can hear it, and can talk to it. But most of all, he can use its power, and Kyuubi protects him. Not to mention, the third kept no secrets about his parentage.**

**Sealed Demon, Demon Child**

**Forest of Taunting  
**

Naruto smiled, he loved this forest. He'd never felt so at ease in his life. It was like it was made for him. He let a calm breeze brush through his hair. It was moments like these he would let some of his defenses fall. He was alone, except for the annoying demon in his head, but he had long gotten use to the thing.

It was like a scar, eventually, you learn to live with it, even though it stares at you constantly, mocking your mistake. You can glare at it all you want, but it won't change it. Nothing will. It happened, and now you're stuck with it.

Naruto shook his head. It was the fourth day into this training of sorts, so he had three more day. He loved this forest, and would hate leaving it, but the forest was also a place he was growing to loath. Why? It was letting his emotions surface, and he hated that.

"I need to kill something," He grumbled.

He walked forward, and deeper into the forest, looking for some prey. It wasn't long before a giant Snake appeared before him. His eyes flashed red, and he let the feeling of animosity overcome him. He basked in the glow of it.

The snake hissed at him, mocking him. Naruto growled, 'You're my prey!' Naruto thought violently.

He let the red charka boil out of him, and he rushed the snake head on, connecting his fist with the snake's nose. The snake recoiled, but quickly struck, trying to grab Naruto in his mouth. Naruto rolled to the side, and channeled the charka in his hand, making a spike. Naruto waited, and the Snake leapt for him again, trying to scoop him up into his mouth, Naruto let him.

Naruto shoved the spike into the Snake's upper mouth, and channeled charka into the Snake. It's insides heated up, bringing it to a boil the thing exploded, the same effects of sticking a hamster into a microwave, and starting it.

Naruto stepped out of the head, or what was left of it. He was covered in blood, so he let e charka soak it off of him, and then seep back into him.

He heard slow clapping behind him, Anko, of course. She swung down from the branch she was on, and in a crouching position.

"Nicely done, but you didn't have to nuke the thing." She said, looking at the remains of her summon. She had the same fetish for Snake's as her old mentor did, but she didn't like to show it.

"Does it look like a care? It was stupid enough to face me," Naruto said, crossing his arms, and narrowing his eyes.

"Obviously," Anko said, rolling her eyes, "Well, you passed that part of the test, three more days to go, maggot!"

Naruto's eye twitched. "Don't call me a maggot!" he growled.

"Oh, and why not?" Anko retorted, yes, dear readers; Anko is the only one crazy enough to actually challenge Naruto like this.

"Because it's foolish." Naruto growled.

"Well, I'm sorry to rain on your mopey little parade!" Anko teased.

Naruto fumed, "When I don't need you anymore, I will kill you," Naruto growled.

"Oh, I'm so scared! A little Brat says he's going to kill me!" Anko taunted.

Naruto lost it, he couldn't handle the taunting, as he had never gotten used to it- he'd killed anyone who did.

The chakra violently leaked from his body, engulfing him. He felt his body start to burn. He knew subconciosly he had lost control, he hated losing control, but he loved taking blood and ending lives just as much.

Anko relised she may have gone too far. But she also relized she had no hopes of escaping.

"You little punk, you give up to easily." She yelled, hoping up into a tree, "So quick to give your demon power! So you relize without it your nothing? Is that why you rely on it so much?"

Her only hope was to taunt him into returning to his human form. Crazy ass idea, but crazy enough to work.

"What happens when the furrball is gone? You'll be a sitting duck!"

Naruto's foz cloak had envoloped him, but he could still hear her.

'I'm not weak!' he roared in his mind, but only him and Kyuubi could here it. His body was out of his control. Kyuubi was in control of it.

Kyuubi lashed out with a whisp of chakra. Anko barely dashed to the side, getting grazed by the force of the blow. The ground that had been hit was smoldering.

"What's the matter, brat? Your demon's stronger than you? How pathetic!"

Naruto was able to hear everything, and her words where cutting deep. The only reason he had first agreed to the kyuubi's power was because he hated being weak, and now here she was, accusing him of being weak for using it.

"Shut up!" came an animalistic growl from a very pissed Naruto.

He sent an arm of chakra at Anko, which smacked her to the side.

Anko fought to regain her breath, after crashing against a tree.

'Shit, this isn't working!' she thought, clutching her side, and fought to stand up, supporting her weight against a tree, 'Damn it, the brat just broke one of my ribs.'

"You have to be the weakest shinobi I've ever met, getting caught up with a demon so easily!" She wheezed.

Naruto's enhanced senses where able to pick up the strained sound.

"I am not weak," Naruto growled, "And I'll prove it. Get out of here, I won't kill you, yet. Don't return till the time is up, and you'll see."

Naruto had regained his control back, ignoring to the Kyuubi's howls of disapproval. He clutched his head, and retracted the chakra.

Naruto scowled at Anko once more before disappearing deeper into the forest.

Anko cringed as pain shot threw her. But jumped up onto the nearest branch, and clumsily made her way out of the forest, then dashing to the hospital.

--

"I think I'm making progress," Anko said in an overly happy voice, her goofy smirk plastered on her face.

The jounin around her stared at her like she had just gone up another notch on the crazy scale. Which she very well may have. The hokage shook his head, puffing out some smoke. The medic nin healing Anko's ribs snorted.

"And you believe that why…?" Kurenai asked her psychotic friend.

"He didn't kill me," She stated, jumping off the table when her ribs were fully healed.

Again she received the looks from the people around her. You know the one where people arch there brows, and stare blank faced? Yeah, that's it.

"She does have a point, Naruto has had a history of killing those who annoy him," The hokage answered sagely, "But, you may want to refrain from provoking him so much, next time you may not get so lucky."

Anko nodded, understanding.

"Everyone, please get your reports on your students to me by tomorrow, and we will start some d-rank missions," Sarutobi said, sitting back down in his chair.

The four Jounin nodded. Kakashi left the room with his usual, 'Ja ne," and the other filed out the door.

Anko said goodbye to her friend as Kurenai and Asuma, then walked the opposite direction from them, headed home. She sighed, "Why is nothing ever easy?" she asked herself, as she looked up at the sky.

--

"I am not weak," Naruto hissed, curling his hands into fists so hard they bled, "If letting my Demon give me his power makes me weak, then I'll create my own jutsu without his power."

Naruto continued to seethe, as the sun slowly set over the horizon.

**Yays! Chapter is done, you have no idea how happy I am about that. Also, I need a beta, so pm me if your interested! Thanks!**


	6. Gripping Reality

Hey, thanks to all of you, who reviewed added this to story alert and favorited the story! I'd hug you all, but I don't do hugs. So e-cookies instead? And a very grateful author? And, I was told that some of you would like my chapters to be longer, and I'm seriously going to work on that. But, I'm still in need of a Beta, so if you can, thanks! And, I had planned on getting this out earlier but thanksgiving is when my grandmother died three years ago, and it was recently the anniversary. I've been quite depressed lately over it, as I am every year. So, this chapters for her, although I'm not sure how much she's going to appreciate a chapter about a psychopath slowly gaining a grip on reality… probably question my sanity… anywho, thanks for listening to my rambling!

Chapter 6

Gripping Reality.

Naruto frowned. He gazed out at the fast scenery ahead. The forest of death was much larger than you'd think. He slowly inhaled, then exhaled. He knew he'd need all the sanity he could muster if he was going to try and learn some non-demonic attacks. His inner turmiols had festered all of his life. He had used the Kyuubi and it's hate to cover his own feelings, and burn them. It's easier to deal with someone else's emotions than your own.

Dealing with your emotions when they happen is the easiest thing, but can sometimes be a bit daunting, and hard. Especially when you have no one to turn to. After all, who wants to involve themselves with a demon's container? Even if you're a normal person, bonds can be hard to make. Naruto had gone his whole life with avoiding it. He had taken his emotions, and shoved them deep into himself. Never looking at them, not even sparing them a glance.

He had taken the kyuubi's feelings; they were easier. Only wanting, needing, desiring; hate, and death. The never-ending want for blood lust had helped to keep his emotions at bay. But, every death, every gory thing that happened. The small, frail minded child that lay within him carefully recorded it all. Inside, that small child wept. It wept for everyone that was hurt, who lost their lives, and most importantly, to it's own fucked up existence. Naruto, the one everyone saw, was a shell. A body, with no one completely inside, operating it.

There was the kyuubi, the violent, blood lusting monster. The small child, desperately wanting someone to hold him. The adolescent, who wanted to deal with this, and grow into a person people, could admire. Then, the small, twisted psycho who had developed from the cruel happening of the things the shell witnessed. No one had full control. The kyuubi's blood lust was the most dominate its emotions taking its toll. The psycho committed the acts, but the small child faltered. And the adolescence, so scared, and anxious, that it gives in, not knowing right from wrong.

The small child learns how to act from there parents, siblings, and family. When that small child has no one, it looks for anything. Kyuubi had been there, and it had gladly shown the child what to do. Not all influences are good though. The kyuubi corrupted the vessel that stands today. It divided it, splitting the mindsets up. The ones it wanted it desired, where the ones fueled by hate, and blood lust. The more dominant traits. It nurtured them, and while the boy's instinct wanted the other ones to grow, and take over, they weren't nourished. They where starved, losing any hope for control. The lesser traits where cast aside, absorbing any human traits that wanted to take control. The sadness, the grief, the horror- they where all given to the human side of the boy. A feat that would break anyone. No one is so strong willed to take all of the acts Kyuubi had the boy do. The psychotic side festered, and helped the kyuubi push the others back.

Anko had struck the child hard. She had found the adolescence. The one that secretly knew what it wanted but couldn't take hold. She forced it forward. And now it was bared, in front of the world. It had no defenses, after playing victim in the mind for so long, it had nothing to protect it. It was out, and it wanted to remain out. So the psychotic side and the demon side where attacking it. Making its already daunting task, terrifying.

Naruto took in a sharp intake of breath. He looked as if he was going to cry, to break. But, he couldn't. Not yet, the psychotic side still remained a strong hold. The child's desire to become who he wanted to be and the small child's fears had repressed the kyuubi. But, the psychotic side built by the kyuubi after 12 long years, was ever the problem. It had its own desires and they where quite different from the person the adolescence naturally strived to be.

Naruto growled, his inner turmoil from just two of the personas where giving him a migraine.

"I've got to think," he spoke.

While most people feel safest in there own minds, Naruto found no such solace. His mind was more dangerous than the world outside him. So, when he was alone, he opted to speak aloud. It gave him an opportunity to put thoughts together without the opportunity of other mindsets bursting in. His mind was dividing even more. Which would just keep adding to his misery.

"I'm a complete failure at originality," He mumbled.

It was true, deep down he may have been very creative, but he couldn't reach that part. At the surface, there was only a blood lust, and a drive to not rely on anyone else. A sense of independence. He had nothing else to go on.

"My father," he whispered, the word foreign on his tongue, and he couldn't help but cringe. He spat of to the side.

Even the adolescence side couldn't say it. It didn't understand it. Not yet. That lay with the child, which may never have time to break free from its traits.

"That man," he said, the words didn't hurt him as much.

He never thought words could feel like a needle, but the non- evil sides knew they could hurt. Worse than a sword through your side.

"I'll use his jutsu's. I'll teach myself them, and use them. He was powerful. Attacks are everything. His techniques were powerful, that made him powerful. That will make me powerful. I won't be weak. I can't be!"

He clenched his eyes shut, but promptly opened them when the things he saw over-powered him.

"Think," he demanded of himself, "What was one of his techniques?"

He remembered one of the speeches the old sandaime had given him.

"_Your father was quite the genius." Sandaime said, smiling at the small boy, only 4 years of age. The boy could already see when something was fake. The smile clearly was._

"_He created this technique, called shadow clones, where he'd create more of himself, physical copies, not just an illusion. They were excellent with many types of shinobi work."_

_Naruto frowned, his eyes already dead._

"_I'm going now." The child said, then left the man behind, to rub his temples, and scowl._

"Shadow clones." HE breathed, then smirked.

He remembered the man had shown him the sign, so he had to figure out how to work the chakra manipulation.

He frowned, that wasn't exactly his forte. He never really used the chakra inside of him. He had used the red chakra, and it naturally leaked out of him, and the kyuubi controlled it. He told the kyuubi how to control it though.

Naruto's scowl deepened, if at all possible. He knew he would have to start at the beginning. For a moment fear clenched him. He had remembered how one of the academy teachers had said that chakra circulation had to be started at a young age. If not, the coils could not grow, and the chakra would sit idle. Eventually becoming solid and meshing with the person's spirit, to be taken with them to the next world, and feed the body's nutrients.

He formed the sign used to gather chakra. And his worries ceased. It seems that the existence of the kyuubi's chakra had kept his own chakra moving, and the naturally high reserves had slowed the process down. But, he could feel that he could not use all of it. He knew on instinct that his coils would never grow now, and he would have a constantly lower reserve than other people would. He would never be able to do much with it.

He growled in irritation. More road obstacles kept appearing. Naruto hated not being able to head straight forward. He would heave to make detours. He pushed that further back onto the "to-do" list. He had more oppressing matters.

He thought for a moment in his mind, only to have his other personas attack him, so resumed his talking aloud.

"With the regular clone, you form your chakra based on you own details. You look at things individually. Like facial expressions. So, if you want it to be solid, maybe you only need to concentrate on the shape."

He liked this idea, and proceeded to do so. He kept failing, being a ninja, you where trained to look at little details.

"Maybe I need to stop concentrating, and just do it."

He tried, quickly formed the seal, and shaped the chakra quickly. A moment later there stood a gray blob next to him.

His eye twitched.

"What the fuck is that?" he screamed, disappointed.

The noise sent birds flying from their perches.

He took a deep breath, trying not to gaze at the horrifying person shaped blob next to him. It looked like someone had given a child about 50 tubes of gray play-do and said,

"Here you go! Create a person shape, go wild!"

Naruto punched it where it's gut should have been.

It dispersed.

Naruto took a deep breath.

Then stopped himself. It seems a light bulb just went off.

Naruto smirked wildly,

"When you're fighting you go for the real one. If I have blobs, they'll know who I am. They will head for the real me, and be caught up in that task. If there were a bunch of faceless blobs of play-do around you, naturally you'd ignore them. They then could sneak up and kill you." He would have danced in glee, but he wasn't that kind of person. Obviously. "I'll refer to it as form clone."

Aww, our cute little psychopath has had an idea.

Naruto sighed, getting back to his current task.

"That didn't work. Let's try a different approach. This time, I'll focus on the chakra coils."

He formed his chakra into the shape of a person's coils after making the necessary sign.

"What the fuck!?" Naruto screamed again.

He wanted so bang his head into a tree.

There, before him was a chakra system, that moved on it's own.

'Hmm, useful. You can only handle your own chakra if it's in its raw form. If I where to have it inject the chakra into another, it would kill them.' He smirked devilishly.

Naruto had created two new techniques in his failure.

He dispersed the coils. He decided that he was going to focus on all three things together, since separate they did him no good.

Naruto went to try again, but his reserves where gone. He had no usable chakra left. He had tried many, many times to get those two things down. It had taken his lots of wasted chakra to get even the blob down. And since he was new to the motions, they had ended up dispersing lots of chakra into the air.

Naruto frowned. He felt more chakra in his coils, but could not use it. It had already turned solid. The only good this gave him was he could not die of chakra exhaustion.

"Well, since I'm done working on that for now, I need to be able to have enough chakra to use these techniques. I have enough to do them, but not enough for very many of each clone. I need to find a way to store chakra so I can use it later."

Naruto smirked, remembering what his father was most gifted at.

"Seals."

**Okay guys, that's it. I know I said it would be a longer chapter but I'm sorry. I don't want you guys to wait any longer for this, and it's really late. I'll try to get Fanwhat? Up tomorrow and then the next chapter of this up on Friday!**


	7. Leaving My Safety

I'm back. Woohoo! Haha, so, im truly sorry about not updating, and this is gonna be such a suckish chapter, but I just wanna get it over with. Life has been so hectis for me lately, but things have started to cool down, thank god. And I've recently made an awesome friend, who's brought me out of my dark emo/evil mood, so, we'll see how that effects my writing, won't we? Chapter's short, but I willl get another one out soon hopefully.

A small, calming breeze blew over the forest, scattering the few loose leaves from the treetops. The sky was a crisp, light blue, stained with light pinks, reds and oranges as the sun began to rise. Overall, it would have made a beautiful picture if it were anywhere else. But, in the forest of Death, nothing was pleasant, not even a would be gorgeous scene. A small bird landed on a branch, and was just about to begin it's morning song, when a snake slithered up behind it, and struck. With swift agility, it swallowed the unsuspecting creature. The snake then laid there, waiting for it's meal to digest.

20 feet down, Naruto looked up at the scene. He stood there casually, his hands in his pocket, looking up, as his bangs swayed in the wind. Naruto sighed, this was his last morning in the forest of death. He had been there all week, and then stayed for a few more days on request. Anko had givin him the days, as she was still a bit unnerved from her last involvement with him. Naruto had calmed down quite a bit, and had successfully suppressed his demon. The kyuubi was not at all happy with his sentence to be caged in the boys mind. He had put up a good fight, but Naruto's drive to be strong on his own had overpowered him.

"Morning, Sunshine," Anko taunted, jumping onto a branch near the snake, "Ready to get the hell out of here?"

Naruto looked up at her, then blinked. He choose to not talk, as it seemed to always get him aggravated when around Anko. She really knew how to grate on his nerves.

Naruto nodded, and Anko smiled that annoying smirk of hers. Well, in Naruto's opinion it was annoying.

"Alright, maggot, let's move out, we've got a mission today, your joining team 7."

Anko leaped onto the next branch, then turned her head, waiting for Naruto to follow.

Naruto gracefully leaped onto the branch she had just occupied, then leaped onto a branch ahead of her, signaling he was ready. Anko took off through the woods, jumping from one branch to another, Naruto closely following behind her.

In a matter of minutes, they had reached the gate, and Anko let them out, letting the padlock fall to the ground, before pushing the gates open. After they had stepped through, she picked the lock up, before chaining the gate, and locking it.

Naruto turned around, just enough so he could see Anko, "I'm heading home."

Anko nodded, waving her hand at him dissmisively, "Sure, sure," she said absent mindedly while finishing with the gate.

She then turned around her attention more focused, "Meet Team 7 and I at the north gate at 14 hundred hours (1)"

Naruto blinked in understanding, before leaping off through the village to reach his small apartement.

Naruto pulled out the small key from his pocket, and unlocked the door when he arrived at the apartement. Naruto walked in, shutting the door behind him. The apartement had a thin layer of dust from the years of very little use. Naruto walked to the bedroom, and pulled out a towel from one of the shelves. He walked to the small nathroom connected to the room, and stepped in.

He swiftly turned the water on, and waited for the water to get nice and warm, before shedding his clothing, and stepping into the small shower.

Naruto smiled, not the evil smirk one sees before there death is dealt to them by the smakk bkond haired child, but a small, content ghost of a smile. No one had ever seen this smile except for Naruto himself.

Naruto took a few calming breathes before washing the layer of dirt that had gathered on him while he was in the forest.

An hour later, Naruto stepped out of the shower, and went over to his closet. He pulled out a pair of dark navy jeans, that where tight around his calves and ankles so they wouldn't get in the way, and looser around the crotch and thigh areas so his legs could move easy enough. After slipping them on, he Then pulled on a sleeveless shirt made of chain mail, and over that a tight black and dark grayish-green striped shirt. (2)

Next, he slipped into his black ninja sandles, before strapping on his weapons pouch to his thigh, then belt. Finnaly he strapped on metal arm guards to his forearms.

Naruto grapped his brown leather bag, and slipped a change of clothes, and a few packs of weapons, and some food.

He glanced at the clock that hung on his wall. Naruto threw the bag over his shoulder, then walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

K, that's all for now. I'm sooo tired it's not even funny. And I still have to call my bf…

Well, reviews are appreciated, and I'm still looking for a beta, so, please contact me.

2 pm for those of you who don't use or know military time.

I recently bought a shirt like that, it's very comfortable, haha, thought I'd give it to Naruto, and yeah, I do relies im making him kind of emoish, but it suits his attitude a bit.


	8. Stop For a Blood Bath

Ok, well, we have been writing memoirs in English class, and I have really taken a liking to the style of writing. So, I'm going to use it in this chapter, and you guys can tell me what you think. Of course it's going to be in Naruto's POV because, he's the main character ^.^

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Naruto, saddely. Because I know we all want to lock at least one of the characters in our room.

Chapter 8 Stop for a Blood Bath

His blood felt great. The metallic taste, the rich smell and deep color had a calming effect. My monster may have been repressed, but it looks like I had developed part of me into one. And that part would never go away. It made me laugh! My dark chuckles sounded throughout the small clearing.

The pink-headed moron stood cowering behind that stuck up Uchiha. I had a deep hatred for there clan, and I didn't even know why. It felt good, that hate. Was it right to hate just because some part of you told you too and there didn't seem to be a reason? Who cares? Not me.

That white haired scarecrow stood there, not nearly as horrified as his two students. He had obviously seen carnage close or at least seen it before this event. But still horrified none the less. A child such as me killing like that? You would barely get what I had done from an s-ranked criminal. But, what did you expect, from someone who housed a demon and had developed into one himself?

I glanced over at Anko; the crazy psychopath just stood their nonchalant, leaning against a tree. Why was she not scared? She should fear me! She irked me to no end. She wasn't scared of me, and continued to taunt me merciously. Bitch.

"You know, you didn't have to stain the whole clearing with their blood." Anko said passively.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll make sure it goes only on you." I sneered.

Anko's eye twitched, and I snickered at her.

"Well, as nice as this conversation is… we should probably get going," Kakashi said, his voice slightly wavering, before it steadied out.

"Whatever." I muttered darkly, staring at my carnage.

The entire clearing was stained red. Could I be considered an artist? It looked like a masterpiece. A monster's masterpiece. The ultimate canvas, an entire clearing. The ultimate paint, blood of my enemies. How I loved the idea.

Slowly, the two weaklings gathered their bearings, but didn't say anything. I loved their fear. They would not approach me, they would not comment. They were nothing but puppets, there fear their puppeteers. I smirked.

We had been walking along; Uchiha was in front, followed by the pink head. Our client, a stupid drunk by the name of tazuna, was behind him, with Anko and kakashi on either side of him. And me heading up the rear.

I had been perfectly lost in my thoughts, when a pair of dumbasses jump out of a puddle. There plan was a load of shit from the start, everyone but the pink headed moron noticed that it was obviously a trap. It hadn't rained in quite some time. Some of the grass was even parched looking.

They called themselves "The Demon Brothers." What a joke! They didn't even know the meaning of the word. I showed them. Oh, did I show them!

They jumped out, and immediately destroyed kakashi. Breaking him with there chain. I almost smirked at his pathetic ness, when I realized he had used a substitution.

"One down, four to go." The one had spoke, before the other one did the same to Anko.

She had also used substitution. The two genin stood paralyzed, but I saw the look of realization on the uchiha's, he probably would have attacked if I hadn't stepped in.

"The demon brothers are going to destroy you!" The other one had called out.

"Demon?" I scoffed.

"Yes, you brat, in fact, you can be next!"

"Not likely. You pathetic fools don't deserve the name. You're giving me a bad name." I responded, half growling.

I wanted them to see a real demons power, so I brought fourth some of kyuubi's chakra, and created several dozen chakra coil clones.

I gazed maliciously at the two shinobi. They took on looks of fear. There before them stood two dozen, red chakra coils that had the nine tailed fox's face in a hazy shape in the middle of them.

At once, they all jumped at the two, forcing the chakra into there systems, the overall result was the two meat sacks writhing in pain while standing up, then there bodies completely exploding, the chakra still attacking there remains, so they too where separated into tiny bits. The entire place was covered in the remains, but you could not even tell from what.

Anko and kakashi appeared a moment later from there spots in the trees. The old drunk looked like he had just stared death in the face and would never recover. He probably wouldn't. Pathetic fool.

We continued on, the genin and drunk staying clear of me. I didn't blame them. I was relishing in this feeling, when we finally made it to a boat that would take us through the final leg of our journey.

Before we made it though, some fool with a giant ass sword blocked the path.

"Well, well, if it isn't the bastards who toke out the demon brothers." The man said; his voice not sounding impressed.

He looked like a better opponent then those pathetic excuses of shinobi.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist."

Demon of the mist, eh? At least he looked more deserving of the name.

"And you must be Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat." He sneered

"Why is he called 'Demon of the Mist?'" Haruno asked quietly, but still heard.

"Because by the time I was your age… I had already committed a massacre!"

Now that caught my attention. At our age, he had committed a massacre. Maybe he was like me? Did he have a demon inside of him too? I know there is others out there like me, I just have yet to meet them.

This thought was cast aside though, when I heard Kyuubi scoff in the back of my mind, along with a snickered;

"Dumb ass brat."

"A… Massacre?" The Uchiha boy asked.

"Yes, the mist had a tradition, that the graduating class would have a fight to the death with one of there classmates. Whoever was left alive, graduated. Until one day, a boy, not even recognized to graduate, killed the entire graduating class in one brutal slaughter." Kakashi explained.

I felt my blood pressure increase. Adrenaline coursed through my veins. He was worthy of the name Demon! To have killed like that so young made him a demon. He would never beat me though, for I was the genuine thing. And nothing could surpass the real thing. No cheap imitation would win.

Ok peoples! That's it for now, I'm sorry it's so short…. But it's at least longer than the last chapter. I just don't have the attention span for much more than that. Ok, remember to tell me whether you prefer this or the other way better! Thankies


End file.
